Think
by FacelessNightmare
Summary: Nezumi does some thinking about Sion.  Don't worry, the fic's better than this mcfail summary.


Nezumi enjoyed quiet nights like this where he could just sit and think. Since he'd saved Sion and let the idiot live with him, his life had consisted of either work or having his ear talked off, but every so often the albino teenager would go to bed early and give Nezumi an hour or two to relax.

He sat outside their underground nest of a home, leaning against the brick wall as he sat on the top step. Sometimes he'd be there reading a book of tragedy and revenge as he glared out at the parasite-city, other times he'd recite every line he could remember from said books, on occasion he'd even sing quietly as the cold winter air bit at his ears and fingers. Then there were times like this where he would simply sit and think of anything and everything he was willing to recall. Thoughts about his past were banished from these moments of course, but just about anything else would run laps around his mind.

The raven-haired actor was currently thinking about Sion. It had seemed like an appropriate topic to start with as the Manhunt drew nearer. Sion... He pictured him; the silky mess of slightly wavy white locks, deep crimson eyes that only held innocence and love despite their evil color, the lightly tanned skin from working in the park and the red serpent marking that coiled its way around his overly-skinny body. Everything about his appearance was proof that he'd survived. Then there was his personality to take into consideration.

Sion was, by nature, a person who wished only to see the good in people, too frightened or concerned by whatever ugly face was hiding just under the surface. He was easily deceived, a total airhead, clueless, overly emotional like a girl, selfless, optimistic, entertained idealistic views, and lacked all the skills that enabled any one to live even a day out in the West District. Yet, he'd survived a whole winter, with no shortage of Nezumi's participation of course. Still, the naive 16-year-old somehow managed to live a decent and relatively happy life in the one place where no one should be able to. He had this fascinating ability to take on, adapt to, and deal with every problem thrown his way with an intensely accepting approach. It was absolutely mind-boggling how he could see the silver lining in every goddamn cloud, even when it struck him with lightning.

Battle scars and absurd personality aside, Nezumi had little choice but to ignore or accept the connection they had. He wouldn't dare consider their relationship to hold the potential for romance, despite the passive-aggressive flirting and suggestive comments he was always tossing about; he was too high on his lonely throne to think of founding a love-based relationship with any one. This was the sort of topic Nezumi would rather ignore, but sometimes it would creep up from its dusty hiding place in the back of his mind and quietly demand to be dealt with; it just so happened that tonight he felt confident enough to do just that. He considered the option that they really were friends, then quickly tossed the idea. They were acquaintances at most, and even that was giving it too much credit. Hopefully. No matter what it was, Nezumi could no longer say they were strangers. Perhaps they never were and it was only his desire to be completely solitary that allowed him to lie to himself for so long.

Nezumi scoffed and stood, kicking a pebble, He was thinking too much. Way too much. These thoughts were supposed to be banished; left behind in the "never to be considered" zone. Yet here he was, sitting outside on this melancholy evening, thinking about them. Thinking about Sion. He smirked as he thought about it a little more; Sion had this way of getting under his skin and making the barrier of solitude between them shake threateningly.

"Tch. What is he exactly?" the ash-eyed teen said under his breath, voicing the one thought he'd left out. He considered all the options and decided that, even though he was a human being, there really wasn't a word that could describe Sion. Sion was simply Sion, and that's all that Nezumi really needed to know; not saying he didn't want to know even more-

"Nezumi? Why are you out here?" Sion's voice interrupted Nezumi's thoughts. Said young man turned around and looked down, eyes meeting red orbs about half-way down the staircase. Sion yawned softly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. He'd come outside clutching the blanket around his shoulders and in bare feet; the heat causing the early morning frost to melt around his feet.

"Because I am. Better question is why are you out here? I thought you had to go to Inukashi's early to help clean the hotel." Nezumi said, sticking his hands into his pockets and mentally adding "if it could even be called that".

Sion smiled sleepily and scratched the back of his head, the action reminding Nezumi of the time that killer bee was eating it's way to freedom and the innocent male's death. "Ah, well I do, but you weren't any where inside when I woke up and I was a little worried, so..."

"Tch." was the taller teen's response as he walked down the stairs, brushing past the only person who had ever managed to peek into his world. Sion calling his name made him pause and turn around again; this time looking up at the kind albino. A gentle breeze played with Sion's white hair and the blanket dance lazily around his ankles, an affectionate smile painting his warm face.

"Nezumi..." he repeated, "Take care of yourself. I'd be worried to no end if you got sick or something."

It was a simple comment; innocent as could be in nature. So Nezumi couldn't understand why it made a small flutter in his chest awaken, or why he was tempted to hug Sion and keep him to himself. "Idiot; you shouldn't worry about other people." Nezumi scoffed, passing the feelings off as a mere manifestation from lack of sleep. "Now get inside before you catch a cold."

Sion smiled and followed his roommate down the stairs. "Sure thing, Nezumi."

The feeling stirred up again and Nezumi just pushed it aside; he'd think about it a different time. A time when their fingers weren't gently holding on to each other...


End file.
